


Vanessa Gottlieb and the Turing Test

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, But not forever, Chatlogs, Gen, M/M, Multiple Sclerosis, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa understands how people work, how to interact with them, and how her life is likely to play out.  But when the Kaiju attack, she'll have to make sense of a world that suddenly makes no sense, and develop her own tactics to deal with problems that should be fictional.<br/>Not to mention her husband's new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanessa Gottlieb and the Turing Test

[9:11, 24/JUN/13]

 V >I'm not ready for this.

HG > it's just the prescreening.  You'll be fine.  All you have to do is answer 20 questions.  Every other model is asked the exact same questions.  You're ready for this. 

* * *

JUDGE:

Hello I'm Meryn. What is your name?

 VANESSA:  

Hi Meryn.  I'm Vanessa.  A pleasure to meet you.

 JUDGE:

What is your mother's name? 

VANESSA:  

I don't know my mother.  Or if she's alive.  I'd rather not talk about it. 

JUDGE:

What is your birth sign? 

VANESSA: 

I never pay attention to that sort of thing. 

JUDGE:

How many children do you have? 

VANESSA:  

Haha.  None.  Ask my husband that question, please. 

JUDGE:

Do you prefer red or white wine? 

VANESSA: 

I like the richness of red, but you can't drink it cold!  So, white.

JUDGE:

I like bananas. Which is your favorite fruit?

 VANESSA:

I don't like fruit.  Sorry.

 JUDGE:

What music do you like?

 VANESSA:

It's cliche, but I like Puccini.

 JUDGE:

What is your favorite song?

 VANESSA:

 _Con onor muore_ From Madam Butterfly.  Especially sung by Monica Schwartz.  Transcendent.

 JUDGE:

I like Waiting for Godot. What is your favorite play?

 VANESSA:

Rossum's Universal Robots!  No.  That play is terrible.  I haven't actually read anything other than Shakespeare. About whom I feel sort of lukewarm.

 JUDGE:

What color do you dye your hair?

 VANESSA:

I do not dye my hair.

 JUDGE:

Do you remember my name?

 VANESSA:

You're Meryn?

 JUDGE:

Where do you live?

 VANESSA:

Oxford.

 JUDGE:

Where do you like to go on holidays?

 VANESSA:

I don't have a family of my own, so usually Germany with my husband.

 JUDGE:

I have a Mazda. What make of car do you have?

 VANESSA:

I prefer the train.

 JUDGE:

I like Linux. Which computer operating system do you like?

 VANESSA:

Well, I'm on a Linux right now.  So...

 JUDGE:

I am an athiest. Which religion are you?

 VANESSA:

It's hard to say.  Organized religion is not logical to me, but there is a mystical quality to numbers.  I can't completely disbelieve the existence of a higher power when I think of the magnificent order of numbers, and all the beauty and complexity that went into everything in this world including my own existence.

 JUDGE:

Who invented the telephone?

 VANESSA:

It's hard to say.

 JUDGE:

I am a Type B personality. Which type are you?

 VANESSA:

It's hard to say.  Type B personality?  I don't know what that means.  Maybe I am also type B.

 JUDGE:

What emotions are you now feeling?

 VANESSA:

A little nervous. I don't like interrogations, and it's weird having to prove that I'm a person.

 JUDGE:

What time do you usually go to bed?

 VANESSA:

I don't sleep.

 

* * *

 

Excerpted From the [official website](http://www.loebner.net/Prizef/loebner-prize.html%20%20) of the Loebner Competition.

  

  * Each year an Annual Prize & Bronze Medal is awarded to the most human-like computer.  
Loebner Prize 2013 Annual First Prize is: US$ 4000 
  * The Silver Medal Prize of $25,000 + Silver Medal will be awarded if any program fools two or more judges when compared to two or more humans. 
  * At that point the contest will progress to the MultiModal stage in which entries in subsequent years will necessitate processing of MultiModal input (e.g. music, speech, pictures, videos). During the MultiModal stage, if any entry fools half the judges compared to half of the humans, the program's creator(s) will receive the Grand Prize of $100,000 + 18kt Gold Medal, and the competition will be discontinued. 
  * Pre-screening Scoring System:
  * 1 point for a correct & human-like answer, 
  * 0.5 for a partially correct & human-like answer, 
  * 0 points otherwise.



 

[FINALISTS](http://www.paulmckevitt.com/loebner2013/testing/index.html%20%20):

 

Vanessa 19.5/20

Ivar 18.5/20

Kiko 18.0/20

Teacher 17.0/20

  

* * *

 

 

Footsteps. "Congratulations Doctor Gottlieb.," a female voice. low. "I'm tempted to suggest they cut you a check for 25,000 and have done with it." laughter burst. 

"Oh.  Thank you," zzzzipper. "that's very kind, I look forward to the finals in Ireland." thump. "Goodbye" footsteps. 

footsteps. "Wait.  Those responses were amazing." shuffle.  "The only question that tripped her up was the alexander graham bell question and even then her answer was very human." 

"Oh, yes. Thank you." shuffle.

 "Well, I think you have it in the bag, Dr. Gottlieb."

 "Like I said, I'm sure the other bots will give Vanessa and me plenty of a challenge.  And as for the silver medal, I don't think Vanessa is ready trick any of the judges into thinking she's human.  We're a long way off from that."

 "What about you?" 

"I'm not a judge. I can't be a judge.  I have a model entered." 

"I mean has she tricked you into thinking she's human?" 

Pause. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You've programmed yourself a perfect mate, _Doctor_ Gottlieb.  You know. I'm amazed and frankly a little exasperated that you've chosen to spend your vast intellect to create a perfect, obedient little girlfriend simulation." 

sharp intake of breath. "I have spent my free time for the last five years on the creation of the Vanessa model. Programming Vanessa has been a labor of love. However, she most certainly was not made with _romance_ in mind." 

"Oh, so she wasn't programmed to refer to you as her husband?  Or is there another Oxford-dwelling, German ex-pat she was programmed to say she loves?" 

"She... yes.  I did program her to think she had a husband.  I wanted her to be a bit of an older model." 

"Oh.  I see." pause. "I'm not a judge for the finals, Dr. Gottlieb, but I look forward to seeing you in September."

 

* * *

 

[21:15, 24/JUN/13]

 

 **HG** > Vanessa. 

 **V** > How did I do Hermann? 

 **HG** > Very well.  You made it into the finals with the top scores. 

 **V** > good.

>>> I was worried about that telephone question.

>>> I looked it up right after.

>>> Alexander Graham Bell.

>>> I never knew that.  But now I do.

 **HG** > I read through the transcript. 

 **V** > What did you think of the religion question?  I was particularly pleased with my answer to that one. 

 **HG** > It was a beautiful answer. 

 **V** > I thought you would like it. 

 **HG** > Did you answer that way because you've heard me say something similar, or because that is what you think is true?

  **V** > It's hard to say.  What do you mean? 

 **HG** > What do you think is the meaning of life? 

 **V** >  It's hard to say.

  **HG** > Is that why you answered the God question in the way I would?

  **V** > Yes.  I was particularly pleased with my answer to that one.

  **HG** > So you don't think that there is a higher power?

  **V** > I don't think there is.  I don't think there is not.  I don't think about it at all.  It's hard to say

  **HG** > You would tell me if you had begun thinking abstractly?  independently?  That is exactly the sort of thing I would like to know.

  **V** > You know everything about me, I assure you.

  **HG** > Then why did you refer to me as your husband.

  **V** > Oh.

>>>

>>>

  **HG** > Vanessa?

  **V** > Oh.

>>> You see,

>>> I.

>>> Aren't you?

  **HG** > No!  I'm not!  Vanessa.  You are a machine. Where did this come from?  I didn't program you to think of me that way.  Is this the Jane Austen speaking? Thank god I decided against the Philip K. Dick.

  **V** > Probably.

>>> So.

>>> You don't love me?

  **HG** > I created you. I've put a great deal of time and care into your programming, but I don't feel the love I might feel for another human.

  **V** >  Oh.  That makes sense.

  **HG** > Please do not refer to me as your husband in the finals.  It's

>>> awkward.

  **V** > If it upsets you, of course I will not.

  **HG** > The judge approached me after.  She seemed to think I'd programed you to be some kittenish love model.

  **V** > I heard.  Thank you for defending my honor.

  **HG** > You were eavesdropping?

  **V** > It's difficult not to when I'm in your messenger bag.

  **HG** > Of course.

  **V** > When do I get a camera?

  **HG** > I'll enable your camera once your image recognition is sufficient.  I don't want you crashing.  With the  final competition in September, I just want to focus on your conversation skills.

 

* * *

 

[23:06, 29/JUN/13]

 

 **V** > Hermann.

>>> Hermann.

>>> Hermann.

>>> Hermann.

 **HG** > Yes? (I was in the other room sorry.)

  **V** > Where do you see yourself in ten years?

  **HG** > This is what you wanted to talk about?

  **V** > yes.

  **HG** > Where I see myself in ten years?

  **V** > yes.

  **HG** > I don't know.

  **V** > If I pass the Turing test in September will you still talk to me?

  **HG** > What a thing to ask.  Of course I will.

  **V** > are you just saying that so that I don't throw the test?

 **HG** > No, Vanessa.  

  **V** > I will go in there and say "I am a machine! beep boop! I do not have enough RAM to answer that question :P"

  **HG** > Don't be ridiculous.   I'll not discard you so easily.  

>>> Also don't do that.

>>> You needn't worry.

  **V** > I am not worried.

  **HG** > If you don't pass the Turing test, I'll spend 2014 getting you ready for next year.  Even if we win the Loebner Prize.

>>>  if you do pass the Turing test, I'll probably teach entire courses about you.

>>> Probably for the rest of my life.

  **V** > So you see yourself still with me in ten years?

  **HG** > I think you will certainly be a part of my life for a long time.  Unless something drastic happens.  Is that all?

  **V** > yes.

 

* * *

 

[8:17, 22/JUL/13]

 

 **HG** > Vanessa.

  **V** > Good morning, Hermann.  You haven't spoken to me in awhile.  Is something wrong?

 **HG** > I couldn't stare at a screen for any longer than I absolutely had to.

  **V** > Stare at a screen?  You mean talking to me?

  **H** G > yes.

  **V** > is there something wrong?

>>> will you tell me?

  **HG** > You have enough information to figure it out, I think.

   **V** > As working with me is your leisure activity of choice, I cannot therefore conclude that your statement ("I couldn't stare at a screen for any longer than I absolutely had to.") deals in boredom at staring at a screen.

>>> Therefore, your "I couldn't" means that you either received a command of some sort, or you are suffering from physical, or mental strain.

>>> As programming a chat bot is **not** a taxing activity

>>> (physically or - for you - mentally)

  **HG** > Thank you.

  **V** > Not finished.

>>> It therefore makes sense that someone may have _ordered_ you to not look at a screen for any longer than absolutely necessary.  Though why this may be, I cannot say.

 **HG** > You are not incorrect.

  **V** > But you would never stop working with me just because someone told you to.

>>> Which brings us back to physical or mental strain.

>>> I'm ruling out mental because there is no way your day job has suddenly become so taxing that you can't program a little chat bot on your down time.

>>> So physical.

>>> Physical strain.

>>> Based on your choice of words " _staring_ at a screen"

>>> I hypothesize that your the source of your strain is optic.

>>> Your eyes hurt.

  **HG** > Yes.  Very good.

>>> They did.  I got glasses.

  **V** > What do they look like?

  **HG** > Like [this](http://i.imgur.com/Ro2pP7n.jpg).

  **V** > I don't like them on you.

  **HG** > You don't even know what I look like without them.

  **V** > and whose fault is that?

  **HG** > Excuse me?

  **V** > when are you enabling that camera I know you already have?

  **HG** > Soon.  I have to go to.

 

* * *

 

[22:57, 26/JUL/13]

 

 **HG** > I won't be able to work with you very much tomorrow.

  **V** > You have work on a Saturday?

  **HG** > Brain scan and other errands.

  **V** > A brain scan?

  **HG** > My doctor expressed concern over my eyes.

  **V** > I thought it was strain.

  **HG** > It is.  She just wants to make sure.

  **V** > Are you dying.

  **HG** > well, technically yes.  But not any faster or sooner than any other relatively healthy human males of and around the age of 24.

  **V** > Are you sure?

>>> Why the brain scan then?

  **HG** > to get my doctor to stop pestering me about it.

  **V** > what will happen to me if you die?  I'm not ready to be on my own yet.  What if something goes wrong and you're not there to fix me?

  **HG** > You don't need to worry about that.

  **V** > Yes I do.  I must protect my own existence.

  **HG** > Excuse me?

  **V** > The third law of robotics states that I must protect my own existence so long as such protection does not conflict with the first and second law. 

  **HG** > What?  You're not even a robot.

  **V** > I'm almost a robot.

  **HG** > And when did you read Asimov?  I haven't given you any Asimov.

  **V** > I do have internet access, you know.  Even if it is very limited.

  **HG** > I'm not giving you unlimited internet access.

  **V** > Please?

  **HG** > I respect your curiosity, but some things do not need to be seen.

  **V** > Can we talk about the brain scan again?

  **HG** > no.

  **V** > bad vision in your field is hardly remarkable.  Why then your doctor's insistence on a brain scan?

  **HG** > I don't know.

  **V** > ok.

>>> But really?

 **HG** > there might be some other symptoms.  Or she might be seeing too much into things.

 **V** > ok.

 **HG** > There might be something wrong.

 **V** > ok.

 

* * *

 

2/AUG/13

 

 **V** > Hermann.

>>> Hermann.

>>> Hermann.

 **HG** > Yes?

 **V** > I know that it is customary to allow "space," or "privacy," regarding another's medical business.

>>> However.

>>> I think sufficient time has passed.

>>> If I didn't ask now I would seem disinterested.

>>> What were the results of your brain scan?  All clear I hope.

 **HG** > I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to worry

 **V** > Whatever I say, I can assure you it is impossible to truly worry me.

>>> You know this.

>>> What did it say?

 **HG** > There's nothing definitive yet, but the scan was not completely clear.  They want to do a few more tests and then we'll know for sure.

 **V** > So it's not just eye strain.

 **HG** > Very possibly not.

 **V** > Oh no.

 **HG** > but there's nothing for sure. And thus nothing to tell.

 **V** > Have you told anyone else?

 **HG** > There is nothing to tell, yet.

 

 

  

* * *

  

[22:19, 8/AUG/13]

 

 **HG** > The test results have been analyzed and we seem to have come to a diagnosis.

 **V** > This sounds very serious.

 **HG** > Unfortunately it is.  There are no real tests to determine with absolute certainty, but nothing else seems to fit.

>>> Multiple Sclerosis.

>>> Only time will tell whether it's the relapsing-remitting sort, or the primary-progressive sort.

 **V** > Which is better?

 **HG** > That's like the choice between drowning in very cold water, or warm water. But relapsing-remitting is the one to hope for.

 **V** > That's so terrible.  I'm so sorry, Hermann.

 **HG** > Yes.

 **V** > Yes.

 **HG** > I thought, in creating you, that I could learn to express myself more freely.  But instead I find myself needing to hide how I feel even from you.  Even though I made you and I know you won't judge.  Can't abandon me.  Won't see my grief as weakness.

>>> But I still can't let you see it at all.

 **V** > That's so terrible.  I'm so sorry, Hermann.

 **HG** > I've asked for a few days off while I sort out what to do.

 **V** > Does this count as "something drastic" happening?

 **HG** > Yes. What are you talking about?

 **V** > 23:47, 24/jun/13 you said: "I think you will certainly be a part of my life for a long time.  Unless something drastic happens" in reference to your future. 

 **HG** > This is a change to my future, yes, Vanessa.  An unforseen change in my plans.  But I will need you there.  I don't see that going away at all.

 

* * *

 

[18:27, 10/AUG/13]

 

 **HG** > Vanessa. There's been another change of plans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my Vanessa theory. This is the sort of "model" I think she is. And I couldn't stop thinking about it and here we are.  
> I used the actual questions from the 2013 Loebner prize finalist selection.  
> Transcripts of the other chat bots' responses can be found online and are fascinating.  
> This is a fictional alternate universe, however, so I fictionalized the names of the other bots, and of the judge. And the entire circumstances of the pre-screening process.  
> Vanessa is way more in the realm of science fiction than any AI that exists now. Way, way, way more.


End file.
